The Magician's Workshop
by Spirals and Lightning Bolts
Summary: "No one else likes the magicians next door" What was it like to be in one of the flats neighboring the Horsemen's? Lynn is just a kid but maybe that's a good thing, after all, she's more curious and open minded than those around her. So maybe she'll get see one of the biggest magic shows in history one day... (not very good, sorry)
1. The magicians

**Fic ****name: The Magician's Workshop**

**Summary: "No one else likes the magicians next door" What was it like to be in one of the flats neighboring the Horsemen's? Lynn is just a kid but maybe that's a good thing, after all, she's more curious and open minded than those around her. So maybe she'll get see one of the biggest magic shows in history one day...**

**Author****: Spirals and Lightning Bolts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or it's Characters, only Lynn**

**Words: 419**

**Other Stuff: PLEASE can you reveiw and tell me what you think and how I can Improve it because it's not that good at the moment.**

_**And now I am gonna shut up because Lynn is glaring at me in my head and yelling, LET THEM READ THE DUMB FIC NOW! No, I am not mad, **_

**I**** think...**

* * *

The magician's workshop, where cards fly instead of sparks. Fluttering across the room.

I've never been in there, few have.

There are snaps and bangs, smoke escaping from under the door. When I press my ear to it, I can hear them talking, preparing for a show. When I smell I breathe in the chemical smell from the smoke and, sometimes, the smell of bacon and eggs which they must of eaten for breakfast.

No one else likes the magicians next door. They're new, they're strange, they're different. I've seen them sometimes, they disappear every now and again; three men and a woman. There's an old one, about the age of my dad, not much hair, always wears a hat - not one of those caps, like an actual hat that cowboys wear, well that's what I think anyway. And he has the most piercing eyes ever! I'm serious, they are just so creepy, like he can see right inside me.

Then there's two in their late twenties, I think, a man and a woman. The man looks slightly familiar with dark brown hair and a sort of beard, I think he used to do shows, the kind that they show on tv in the summer holidays when there's nothing better to put on, I can't remember his name though. The woman is very pretty, much more beautiful than me, she's got this long, wavy, flaming red hair. When she walks it bounces and looks like actual fire, flickering in the dull light of the corridor, only much more beautiful that when some boys set flat number 12 on fire.

The youngest is probably the same age as my older brother, Kyle, who left and went to England (I've no idea how he got the money though.) I think I heard one of the others call him Kid, as a nickname obviously, who's called "Kid"? Anyways, he's tall-ish, brown eyes and hair, he's the least smartly dressed out of all of them;always wearing black jeans and a leather jacket.

I guess I shouldn't care so much about the people who live next to us, they'd probably find it very creepy, but they're the most interesting thing here.

So maybe I'll keep my eyes open.

And my ears

After all, they're planning something big.

And I wanna see it.

I'm gonna see it.

You'll see...


	2. Jack

**Originally**** I wasn't going to carry on with this so thank you to the amazing ninja kitten for inspiring me to, I hope you like it.**

**I'm not American even though that's where this is set so if I use the wrong words, erm, yeah, sorry. Also I wrote some of this during my German lesson so I aplogise if there's a random German word in here. **

**Do not own NYSM, if I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction on it.**

**As always, please reveiw and tell me any mistakes/ how I can Improve it, thanks.**

* * *

After a few months, the periods of time where the magicians disappear get longer and longer- sometimes for over a week. I guess They must of been doing shows somewhere too far away for them to make it back to their apartment. But every time they went away, I worried that they wouldn't come back. I know it's creepy and none of my business but everyone else had just started to accept them and they were interesting, I didn't want them to leave.

Every time they went to do a show (assuming that's what it was) they had too bring a lot of equipment with them. This was the reason I often thought that they were leaving. It mustn't of been very fun, the apartments were quite up which made a lot of steps carrying heavy boxes containg who-knows-what down.

The quickest way to the ground floor was the garbage chute. It's actually quite clean because everything's in plastic bags before it's shoved down there, and although the landing jolts you a bit, if it's not the day everything's collected you'll have a reasonably soft landing. I know because I've slid down there a few times when I was late for school.

That's probably why I didn't think it was weird when I caught leather jacket guy shoving some equipment down there. Well, I mean I did, but not as weird as anyone else would of found it.

He saw me watching and stopped for a second, then he held his finger to his lips and said,

"Don't tell the others, okay?"

And gave me a wink. I grinned cheekily and gave him a wink back.

He gave me a slight grin and continued loading stuff down the chute. I stood there watching him. He must of been creeped by it because he turned back around to face me.

"Don't you have school or something to go to?"

I shrugged, "No, it's a Saturday"

"oh"

He paused for a second, "so why are you watching me?"

I felt a blush slowly spreading across my cheeks, like when you spill some water or something,

"Erm, well...it's just, you're magicians, right? and I guess you're , just, well more interesting than anything else here."

I all came out in a big rush but he seemed to of heard me.

"I thought there was a fire in one of the flats, that's gotta be interesting, right?"

I shrugged again, "That was ages ago" After a few moments I added, "and it was like scary interesting, you guys are like interesting interesting"

Leather Jacket guy paused for a moment and hefted up another box into the chute. We both heard the scrape of metal on metal as it went down and a dull thunk when it hit the bottom.

"You're probably not gonna believe me on this but being a magician isn't as interesting as you think. All we end up doing is _plan, _it's really boring, especially for me since my parts in the shows aren't actually that complicated. The others get all the good stuff."

He didn't sound that happy.

"is that why you're stuck with carrying all that stuff?" I asked, gesturing to the last box of equipment.

"Yeah" he muttered, sliding the last box down the chute. "This garbage chute is really useful, I wish I found it sooner"

"Just watch out for bin day, or half of all that will get broken when it hits the bottom" I warned him.

"Thanks," He was quiet for a second, "I'm Jack by the way,"

"Lynn" I reply. Just then, there's the sound of approaching footsteps clattering up the stairs. I think me and Jack have been around the magicians long enough to know it's two of the others.

"Atlas" Jack mutters and swears under his breath. Then he tuns to face me,

"I was never here, ok?"

I nod.

Jack then opens the chute and crawls into it. There's a slight creak, like there is when anything goes down it.

Redhead and TV guy emerge in front of me.

"Hey kid" The man asks, "have you seen Jack anywhere?"

I widen my eyes and try to look as innocent as possible, just faintly, I hear the thump of something reaching the end of the garbage chute and resist the urge to grin as I stare up at the man.

"Who's Jack?"

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering how Jack knew to go out through the garbage chute in the film.**


	3. Chapter 3 (sort of)

**AUTHOR S NOTE**

**Ok, so hopefully you are reading this instead of skipping to the text below, I have an important question to ask concerning this fic; would you like Lynn to meet the other horsemen or go straight to the first show? There's a poll on my profile for it, please vote :)**

**Anyways, coz says that I can't post an author's note as a chapter I've added some stuff to do with the story but it's just a filler really.**

**Oh and thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I'm glad you like** it.

Okay, that was one down three to go.

Since the events of yesterday, I had finally discovered something about the magicians next door:

_leather jacket guy= Jack_

_Redhead/ TV Guy= Atlas _

I don't know which of the two of them was called Atlas (I'm assuming it was a surname), luckily, Google has the answers to everything. The problem is, I don't have internet access.

It took a lot of persuasion, promises and $1.50 to get Julia from a few doors down to lend me her laptop.

"If it comes back with ANY dirt or muck or scratches on it, I SWEAR you will regret ever being born!" She snarled at me as she reluctantly handed over the plastic, grey oblong.I nodded hurriedly and scampered back to my flat.

Julia is nice enough but she can be really overprotective over her stuff. Once she dropped her phone but when I went to pick it up she started shrieking at me . I think she just doesn't trust kids, but I'm really careful (usually).

I went straight to my room and crawled under my bed so no one would burst in an want to know why I had the laptop and what I was using it for, not that my parents would actually care about what I was doing, but you never know. The bed it was pretty dusty and it smelt a bit, I realised that the source of the smell was coming from a crumpled, muddy pile of something which looked vaguely like my sports kit. YUCK!

The laptop made a weird noise as I started it up and went onto the internet. The familiar (or not so familiar in my case ) Google homepage flashed onto the screen, making my skin appear a ghostly white in the dim light. I typed "Atlas" in the seachbar and clicked go. Lots of links came up but none of them were on magicians- at least I don't think " the world's most accurate atlas at cheapest price yet" is related to one of the people next door.

I tried again, this time searching for " Atlas Magician", a couple of websites and news articles came up. I grinned and clicked on the first one.

There was lots of writing in fancy red lettering but the thing that got my attention was the picture next to it with two figures in it. I read the caption below it.

"Above, pictures J. Daniel Atlas and his old assistant, Henley Reeves"

Any guesses who was in the photo?

Redhead and TV Guy

**C.C, hmm, I'm not actually that sure of Lynn's age she's defiantly younger than 13 but that's kind of it, sometimes I think I make her at bit older or younger than she seemed at the start of this fic. 9- 13 probably.**


	4. Laptops, Newspapers and Thieves

**erm, hi. Yeah, I know I was gonna update this last Friday, and it's been a whole TWO WEEKS so I'm sorry. Real life got in the way, as in: I had an injection and my arm went numb, I got a ton of homework, it was someone's birthday and I WENT TO SEE THE MOVIE AGAIN! Yes, I'm serious, I don't know if it was better second time round or not, but that's what you've gotta thank for this new chapter. So... I'll just shut up and let you lot read it. Thank you for all the reviews :****)**

las vegas

_"... something never seen before on a las Vegas stage..."_

_"Or any stage for that matter..."_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen,"_

_"...tonight..."_

_"We are going to rob a bank."_

* * *

You know, it's strange.

One night, I go to sleep, the magicians next door are out doing a show somewhere (I'm guessing), no one knows much about them and I don't either. Then, the next morning, everybody is talking about the Four Horsemen - a bunch of magicians who'd robbed a bank in Paris, from Las Vegas! And you can probably image my reaction when I found out who exactly was in the group.

Namely the four guys who lived next door.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold on a minute because this is sounding _way _too much like an insane dream or something. But when I pinched myself on the arm it hurt and left a red mark so I guess it wasn't. Also, the fact I was even thinking I was dreaming was a bit of a giveaway that I was very much awake; because when you're dreaming (even if you're bungee jumping off the Eiffel Tower into a car full of shark-infested, unicorn-flavored jelly) things will seem completely and utterly real.

Or that's what I've worked out anyway.

The fact is: J. Daniel Atlas, Henley Revees, Jack something-or-other and the guy with the Creepy Eyes robbed a bank last night.  
With magic.

Which is pretty amazing.

Oh, and something no so incredible is the fact I still needed to give Julia her laptop back or she's going to pulverize me.  
I'm serious here, when Julia gets angry she looks like she's about to explode. A bit like that volcano, Mount Etna, which is constantly spewing molten rock and fire. Okay, so you can't get molten fire, but you know what I mean, right?

Actually, that's a pretty good description of what I found when I opened the door to the flat this morning.

"_Un_believeable!" She spits at me. Pale grey eyes narrowed and lipstick coated mouth shriveled up in anger and disgust. "First you run off with _my _laptop and then those idiotic magicians from next door get arrested by the F.B.I.!"

By then, I'd known about the robbery of who-knows-how-many-euros from Paris, and I knew who'd (apparently) done it, but I hadn't known about them being arrested!

Can I just say: not good.

Some of my shock must have shown on my face as Julia then snapped, "Typical! One thief feeling sorry for another! Now let me in so I can retrieve my property,"

Of course, I never actually said that she could come in to the flat, but she stalked past me anyway and headed for my bedroom.

"Ugh, it smells like a pigsty in here, could your family at least wash from time to time!" She sniffed, opening my faded pink bedroom door.

Then she happened to see her precious laptop lying on the dusty floor, amongst my gross-looking (and smelling) sports kit. Julia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Her face seemed to flush redder and redder. I winced, I've got into enough trouble at school to know exactly what was going to happen next.

In other words, it probably would of been more pleasant if a bomb had gone off.

I won't bore you with all the details of the insults and threats Julia lobbed at me when she discovered her laptop (which wasn't even damaged, it'd just happened to be one the floor), but so much spit came flying out of her lipstick-coated mouth I would have got the same result from having a shower in breath mint flavored slime. And I probably would of been cleaner too. GROSS!

* * *

Anyway, once Julia had stalked of, leaving a trail of insults (and saliva) in her wake, I was left alone in the flat again.

And I was feeling bored.

I had two options: wait for Dad to come back from wherever he'd gone off to _OR_ find out some more stuff on the four horsemen's robbery and arrest. I wondered if they'ed manage to get away with it, probably not considering that there'd been a ticket stub to last nights show (which had been is Vegas, I should probably mention!) left in the space where all of the french money should of been- according to the guy who was selling today's papers at a kiosk near Starbucks.

Even the Starbucks is connected to the magicians, since Henley, the redhead, always carried round a coffee from there like it was permanently glued to her gloved hand. Oh, and I knew what their names were now (also thanks to the newspaper guy), J. Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves and Jack I already knew, but now Jack's last name is Wilder and Creepy Eyes Guy is called Merritt McKinney- who was apparently quite famous at one point. This must of been way before I was born though, because I'd never heard of him until now,and, from what gossip I overheard, not many other people had either (or if they did, they weren't talking about it). What everyone seemed more interested in was that fact that Reeves and Atlas were working together again.  
No one seemed to have heard of Jack.

With all this new information stored away inside my head I set of home, hoping my dad was back by then. You know, there is a good thing about this whole robbery/ magic trick/ thing; I don't feel like quite so much of a creep anymore since it turns out that I'm not the only one who wants to know more about the four horsemen.

I'm probably the only one of those fans who can say that they've lived next door to me though.

* * *

**whew! that was long, probably the longest piece of fanfiction I've ever churned out, EVER! If you count the bit in italics at the start it's around 1,002 words! :)**

**Ok, so you didn't really need to know that but there you go, anyway, I know i was away for a bit but please review, it's what makes me want to carry on writing this :) Thank you, you amazing people!**


	5. Sorry

**Guys I've been stupid**

_**Lynn: yes you have, idiot**_

**Me: Ok, don't rub it in**

_**Lynn: But you just said tha-**_

**Me: Shh!**

**Ok, so I was going to update this about a week ago, I had the chapter all written out and I'd even started on the chapter after that but then my computer went all dodgy and I couldn't use the tablet to type the chapter up because it was really awkward typing on it.**

**I'm using someone else's computer at the moment but (stupid me) I forgot to bring the chapter with me so I could type it up.**

**But (good news)I might do it in the next week or so.**

**There aren't going to be any more updates during this November though because I am a crazy, crazy person and have signed up for NaNoWriMo (google it) and I don't think I'll mange to do both stories at the same time.**

**Hope you had a good Halloween.**

_**Lynn: She wouldn't let me eat loads of sweets, IT'S NOT FAIR!**_

**Mintyxx ****_(and Lynn)_**


End file.
